Who do You tell
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: AU Songfic One-shot. Racoon-girl!Hayate, Cat-girl!Fate and Dog-girl!Nanoha go to a karaoke club, where Racoon-girl!Hayate has a very special song to sing. R&R for unconventional pairings!


**Who do You Tell**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in the city of Uminari, where 3 15-year-old girls were walking down the busy streets.

They were walking arm-in-arm, with the girl in the middle pulling the other 2 along.

"C'mon, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan! You've gotta see this new place they built!" Hayate Yagami said cheerfully. Nanoha Takamachi and Fate T. Harlaown sweat-dropped and smiled nervously at their friend.

"But why such a hurry? That karaoke club isn't going anywhere, Hayate-chan" the reddish-brown haired girl replied. The brunette leading the way turned to Nanoha, pouting.

"But I'm just excited! You know I love karaoke clubs!" she reminded her friend. When she faced the other way, she swallowed.

'I just wanna get this off my chest…Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan…' she thought.

"Let her be, Nanoha. Let's just have fun" Fate said to her girlfriend. Nanoha smiled and giggled along with Fate.

A little while later, they had reached their destination and had entered one of the clubs many private booths, which had a booklet with titles and numbers, and a screen hooked up to it in the center of the room.

After closing the door, the teenagers changed.

Light brown floppy dog ears popped up in Nanoha's head, while a long, fluffy tail of the same colour appeared beneath her blue skirt.

Black, furry cat ears appeared amidst Fate's blonde hair and a long and slender black tail with lilac ribbons appeared beneath her black sundress.

And finally, small and round dark-brown racoon ears popped up in Hayate's head, while a thick, bushy long tail with brown and black stripes came up from beneath her brown skirt.

"So! C'mon girls, sit down, sit down!" Hayate urged her friends, who complied and sat down in the plush seats in the room, while the dark-brown haired racoon-girl went to the booklet of songs.

She found the song she was looking for and pressed play. She quickly grabbed the microphone.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan…this is for you" she gave each of them a loving look and closed her eyes, already knowing the lyrics by heart.

_There you were in a crowded room  
With someone at least I assumed  
How did I know I would fall in love  
With you so soon_

They had met at their last year of elementary school, and have been together ever since, along with their human friends, Arisa and Suzuka.

_  
Just one look in your eyes  
And I see the truth  
And I try hard to hide that I'm made for you  
But I know deep inside things that we could do  
Just as long as we're together  
But..._

And about a year or so back, Nanoha and Fate confessed their deep love for each other. As a matter of fact, Hayate herself had made a mission out of hooking them up, despite their origins.

_  
Who do you tell when you love someone  
Hoping that someone's in love with you  
Who do you tell when you love someone  
I think I might as well tell you_

However, once that was done, every time the demon and human girls would hang out, Hayate would look at Nanoha and Fate, holding hands and kissing in public…and she would feel her heart wrench.

_  
I can't believe that I feel this way  
There is so much that I want to say  
I wanna touch you, hold you,  
feel you, please you  
As we're making love all through the night  
We would talk to each other  
We would laugh and play  
We would claim it's forever every night and day  
We would share every minute 'til the test of time  
In my mind_

At first, she thought she was a bit disappointed that her "mission" had been accomplished so soon._  
_

_Who do you tell when you love someone  
Hoping that someone's in love with you  
Who do you tell when you love someone  
I think I might as well tell you_

But then, her feelings towards her 2 friends in love became even stronger. She wanted to be close to them. Really close to them.

_  
I've hesitated so many times  
And I won't let you slip away from me no  
I know you're for me  
And me for you  
But I don't know what to say or to do  
So now that we're together I'm telling you_

She then realized, some months ago…she had fallen in love with the cat and dog._  
_

_Who do you tell when you love someone  
Hoping that someone's in love with you  
Who do you tell when you love someone  
I think I might as well tell you_

And with this song, she hoped to reach their hearts…

She opened her eyes and watched her friends' reaction.

They were smiling. Nanoha was wagging her tail, while Fate was purring. The 2 stood up and walked over to Hayate, who had a shy smile on her face.

Then, Nanoha wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders while Fate wrapped hers around her waist.

"Hayate-chan…" Nanoha cooed with a wide smile. "Since when?" she asked. Hayate blushed and looked back and forth between the 2 girls.

"A couple of months ago" she replied.

"Did we hurt you-nya?" Fate asked, rubbing her cheek against Hayate's.

"What? No, no you didn't. It was just…ummm…"

"Well, it'll hurt no more! Right, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked her blonde girlfriend. At the blonde's nod, the reddish-brown haired girl leaned in and pressed her lips to Hayate's.

The racoon girl wrapped her arms around Fate and Nanoha, and gladly began to return the dog-girl's kiss, which quickly turned passionate. After a blissful moment, Nanoha broke the kiss and tilted Hayate's head to the side so that Fate could kiss her as well, just as passionately.

Once the wonderful kiss was over, Hayate hugged her –now- girlfriends tightly and laughed with joy.

"So! Who sleeps in the middle?" the 3 of them asked at the same time.

To be continued…

……………………………………………………………………..

**A/N:** HEADS UP, PEOPLE! OFFICER ON DECK!

At ease, people. Major Mike Powell III here with my second-ever, first-ever MSLN songfic.

'Hope it was to everyone's likin'. Now, this was originally gonna be a follow up of A'S, but then I decided against it, and made this an AU.

Blame this to a picture I saw on AnimeSuki.

So…am I forgettin' somethin'…? Ah, yeah. The disclaimer thingy…

"Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha" is property of…ah…it's property of who? U And "Who do You Tell" belongs to Tamia.

And well, this was originally gonna be a two-shot, but…meh, my imagination is sayin' "no more, man". LOL So I'm gonna it leave it as a one-shot.

Read'n' Review, people! That's an order!

_Semper-Fi_! Carry on!


End file.
